


Laat Haar Gaan

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Laat Haar Gaan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Mental Disorder
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia' sudah lama pergi, tetapi Bella belum bisa bangkit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laat Haar Gaan

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, very light Netherlands/OC!Indonesia, Prussia/Hungary, France/Jeanne.  **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Family.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : AU, little bit slice-of-life.

_('Dia' sudah lama pergi, tetapi Bella belum bisa bangkit.)_

* * *

Antonio baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pukul dua belas malam. Ketika dia memasuki kamar, dia menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang. Dua cangkir kopi yang tadi ditenggaknya selama merampungkan sisa-sisa dokumen yang harus ditangani membuatnya tidak mengantuk—entah, mungkin sampai dua jam ke depan. Bella, untungnya, tak pernah terganggu masalah penerangan selama dia tidur.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju jendela. Dia membuka tirai di sisi kiri jendela. Dia baru menyadari,  _carnation_  merah di halaman sudah berbunga. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya salah satu bunga favoritnya bisa memperindah halaman kecil rumah mereka.

Dia menoleh, dan sadar selimut Bella hampir jatuh. Didekatinya istrinya, dinaikkannya selimut itu sampai hampir ke leher. Dia membungkuk untuk mengecup kening Bella. Sempat dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menuju sisi lain kamar lagi.

Antonio duduk di depan kanvas. Jendela yang terbuka—walau hanya menampilkan taman kecil dengan sebuah lampu berpendar putih pudar yang menerangi bunga-bunga—memberikannya penyegaran dan lebih banyak inspirasi. Ia menyiapkan cat-cat yang ia perlukan dan mengambil kuas dari wadah di lantai, dekat kaki penyangga kanvas. Lantas ia mulai melukis, sambil sesekali memandang jendela meskipun yang ia lukis bukan objek yang persis berada di halaman. Sesekali menengok dunia luar memberikan kesempatan bagi ruang imajinasinya untuk meluas dan merenggang dengan lebih bebas.

Ia melukis sebuah air terjun yang tinggi. Airnya jatuh bebas dan pelangi terbias di sekitarnya. Tepat ketika dia menggambar sungai di bawah air terjun yang tipis namun bebatuan sekitarnya sangat terjal itu, Bella terbangun.

Napas Bella memburu cepat. Dia telah duduk tegak ketika Antonio menoleh. Bella menutup telinganya dan menggeleng cepat sambil menunduk. Antonio bergegas ke sana, tak peduli kakinya yang secara tak sengaja menendang wadah kuas dan membuat isinya berhamburan. Bella mulai bergerak tak karuan dan kakinya menendang-nendang selimut.

"Bel, Bel? Aku di sini, tenanglah," Antonio duduk di hadapan Bella, dan memegang kaki wanita itu agar tidak bergerak-gerak lebih kencang lagi.

Bella tak menjawab. Tidak pernah ia menjawab Antonio dengan benar lagi sejak kejadian  _itu_. Kakinya berhenti menendang kencang, dan dia tak menutupi telinganya lagi. Namun tetap menunduk, dan napasnya masih kacau. Tubuhnya kaku ketika dipeluk Antonio. Dia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ketika Antonio merebahkan kepala Bella di pundaknya pun, pandangan Bella masih kosong. Tangannya jatuh lunglai, lemas tak berdaya di atas kaki suaminya.

"Cecil ... Cecilia ..."

"Ssssh," Antonio mencium kening Bella. "Cecilia sudah tenang, Sayang. Biarkan dia  _tidur dengan tenang._  Sekarang, kau boleh tidur juga. Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua," Antonio mendekap wajah Bella dengan kedua tangannya. "Oke? Tenanglah, ya? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku ingin menggendongnya ... memeluknya," airmata mulai turun di pipi Bella. "Aku mendengar dia menangis tadi ... lalu semakin keras karena ada suara aneh yang juga memanggil namanya ... telingaku juga jadi sakit sekali ... aku harus menyelamatkannya, ia pasti sedang ketakutan!" dia berontak dari pelukan Antonio, dan menendang selimut yang masih menutupi sedikit bagian kakinya, bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Hanya untuk dihentikan Antonio lagi.

"Tidak, dia tidak menangis. Aku sudah menenangkannya. Dan mengusir pemilik suara aneh itu. Sekarang," ia tersenyum, "giliranku untuk menenangkanmu. Tidur sekarang, ya? Sudah malam sekali," dia mencium kening, hidung, dan bibir Bella secara bergantian. Dengan perlahan dia merebahkan wanita itu lagi ke tempat tidur.

Antonio menggenggam tangan Bella namun Bella tak membalasnya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya begitu saja, dan tak bersuara lagi setelah itu. Antonio mengelus punggung tangan Bella, dan memandangnya lama-lama.

Lelaki itu ternyata kehilangan hasrat melukisnya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempati ruang kosong di samping Bella. Tetapi ia tak bisa langsung tidur. Dia menatap jendela yang masih terbuka tirainya sambil merapatkan tubuh Bella ke badannya. Sorot matanya memang kosong tetapi pikirannya penuh. Terus, terus, terus penuh hingga memberatkan matanya. Namun dia tak lupa untuk menyentuh wajah Bella untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia terlelap. Menyingkirkan rambut yang berantakan di depan wajah Bella, menelusuri bibir Bella yang kering dengan jarinya—merasakan bahwa wanita itu  _setidaknya_  masih hidup di tangannya, dan mencium ujung-ujung matanya—yang masih memberi petunjuk sisa airmata.

Ia tertidur dengan lampu yang masih benderang, tak apa, karena gelap akan membuat dirinya makin tak nyaman.

* * *

Antonio sedang menaruh pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja diantarkan salah satu tetangganya yang juga memiliki usaha binatu ke dalam lemari. Beberapa pakaian yang semi-formal diberikan parfum yang disukainya. Sempat dia tersenyum ketika mengendusnya dan ia menaruhnya hati-hati di tumpukan pakaian di lemari.

Ketika itu, Lovino masuk.

Dia mendorong pintu dengan pelan dan mendongak menatap ayah angkatnya itu. Lalu ibu angkatnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat Bella sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan pakaian yang sama dengan tadi malam, sambil merajut sebuah sweater kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut. Lalu ia mendekati Antonio dan menarik-narik celana ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ayah."

"Hmmm?" Antonio tersenyum lagi. "Ya, Lovi?"

Lovino menunjuk ke arah Bella. "Ibu tahu aku benci warna merah muda, kenapa dia malah membuat itu? Dan ukurannya kecil! Aku 'kan sudah besar!"

Antonio melirik Bella sebentar. Wanita itu belum mau disuruh mandi, dan cuma duduk di sana setelah bangun tidur—yang bahkan lebih pagi daripada dirinya. Sweater itu baru dibuatnya tadi dini hari dan sekarang telah hampir rampung. Dia lalu membawa Lovino ke pelukannya, dan menggendong anak itu keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Antonio duduk di sofa tunggal. Lovino masih di pangkuannya, salah satu tangannya menggenggam kemeja Antonio.

"Itu bukan untukmu."

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk ..." Antonio agak kesusahan menyebutkannya. Tetapi ia tetap menjaga ekspresinya. "Untuk adikmu, Cecilia."

"Tapi bukankah Cecilia sudah lama mati? Apa Cecilia akan bangun lagi suatu saat nanti dan Ibu sedang merajut baju agar bisa jadi hadiah untuknya saat dia bangun nanti?"

Antonio tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mencubit hidung Lovino. "Bukan. Cecilia memang tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Sayang sekali. Padahal, mungkin sekarang dia sudah bisa kauajak bermain."

Lovino memainkan kancing kemeja ayahnya. Dia tampak merenung sesaat. "Kalau dia tidak mati, sekarang dia sudah sebesar apa?"

Antonio menerawang. Dia yang merasakan matanya yang panas langsung bersegera menyekanya secepat mungkin, sebisanya agar tak disadari Lovino. Dia terbawa sesaat ke hari  _itu_ , di mana bayi kecil yang mereka nantikan selama tujuh tahun akhirnya hadir ke dunia namun tanpa napas dan tanpa tangis. Tanpa detak jantung. Bella yang kelelahan tetap dapat menyadari kepanikan yang terjadi di ruangan, dan segera tahu bahwa dia baru saja melahirkan sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa, yang tak jadi membawa harapan yang sudah dia rancang setelah sekian lama.

Lelaki itu menarik napasnya sebelum tersenyum lagi pada Lovino, mengabaikan pikirannya yang kacau dan perasaannya yang kembali berantakan. Di depan anak ini, dia mesti bersikap setingkat lebih hebat daripada seorang ayah rapuh. "Mungkin dia sudah bisa bercanda denganmu sambil tengkurap?"

Lovino menatap kosong meja ruang tengah yang dihuni oleh sebuah vas kosong. Dia langsung teringat sesuatu, tentang vas yang tak pernah lagi berisi itu. Dulu, Bella sering mengisinya dengan mawar atau lili dari pekarangan. Suatu perubahan yang menjadi bagian dari keheranannya, tentang Bella yang tak lagi sama. "Ayah, sebenarnya Ibu kenapa? Kenapa Ibu selalu menangis dan marah-marah pada orang yang tidak kelihatan? Aku pernah melihatnya marah-marah sambil berdiri di depan piano, dia bilang,  _jangan sakiti Cecilia_ , padahal di sana kosong. Aku tidak melihat ada orang, tetapi Ibu bilang dia benci pada orang itu ketika aku lewat."

Antonio tertegun. Ia belum pernah mendengar itu. Pasti itu terjadi saat dia harus pergi ke Paris beberapa waktu lalu—sebuah perjalanan untuk pekerjaannya yang paling tidak bisa dihindari. Padahal, dia sudah meminimalisir agar dia tak perlu keluar rumah begitu sering. Demi Bella, demi menjaganya.

Lovino, sebagai bocah usia empat tahun, sama sekali belum mengerti separah apa kematian Cecilia yang harus dihadapi Bella dan Antonio.

Beberapa kali membawa Bella terapi ternyata belum bisa memberikan hasil yang baik.

"Ayah, jangan peluk aku kencang-kencang! Sakit, tahu!"

Antonio tergelak, tak sadar bahwa tadi dia menahan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya terlalu keras dengan mencengkeram tubuh Lovino. "Hahaha, maaf, maaf," ia pun mencium pipi Lovino. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Hu, aneh, malah berterimakasih," Lovino bersandar pada Antonio. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan memandanginya sambil memain-mainkannya. "Ayah, aku ingin Ibu yang dulu. Aku ingin dipeluk Ibu."

Antonio mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Lovino. "Ayah juga, Lovi. Ayah juga."

Lovino mendongak setelah Antonio terlalu lama diam. Lelaki itu sedang memandang televisi yang mati, tetapi seperti tidak melihat apapun. Dagunya bertopang pada kepala Lovino, namun dia tak merespons sama sekali ketika Lovino bergerak. Lovino memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, dan memiringkan kepalanya begitu sadar mata ayahnya sedikit basah.

Lalu ketika memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi, apa yang Antonio tahan pun jatuh. Lovino terdiam.

Hampir empat tahun hidup bersama orangtua angkatnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat ayahnya terdiam begitu lama sampai menangis. Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyentuh airmata Antonio yang telah melewati pipi. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dan Antonio juga sepertinya tak sepenuhnya sadar dengan perbuatan Lovino. Mereka sama-sama bungkam. Lovino pun tak bergerak. Ia termenung dan matanya mengarah pada lantai. Sementara Antonio masih teringat bagaimana pada malam berikutnya setelah kematian Cecilia, Bella mulai menangis dan mengatakan bahwa seseorang berwajah buruk menyiksa Cecilia, tidak mau memberikan Cecilia padanya, dan bahkan menatapnya garang ketika dia ingin meminta Cecilia kembali. Antonio ingat, betapa ia tak mampu memandang peti mati kecil si mungil Cecilia, hanya karena mengingat betapa antusias Bella ketika mengandungnya, dan menceritakan harapan-harapannya atas anak kandung pertamanya itu.

Lagi, Antonio menutup matanya dan ketika membukanya, setitik lagi airmata jatuh. Lovino tak menyekakannya, karena ia sibuk memikirkan pertanyaan,  _mengapa Cecilia tak kembali_ dan  _mengapa Ibu begitu membenci makhluk yang tak kelihatan_.

* * *

[  _three months have passed_  ]

Francis membuka lagi kaleng soda berikutnya. Menenggaknya banyak. Antonio hanya menggeleng.

"Sejak memutuskan berhenti kecanduan anggur, kau membuat dirimu sendiri gila dengan meminum berkaleng-kaleng soda saat bersantai?" Antonio tertawa.

" _Kese_ , dia memang tidak pernah berhenti gila pada sesuatu," Gilbert meletakkan stoples pertama yang telah habis. "Oi, Antonio, kau masih punya banyak keripik rasa ini, 'kan? Enak sekali—sial, aku jadi kecanduan juga!"

"Masih, masih, tenang saja," Antonio membuka kaleng minuman pertamanya. "Habiskanlah. Akan lebih baik kalau kau juga menghabiskan stoplesnya juga, ha ha ha! Biar di rumah nanti Liz tidak perlu repot-repot memasakkan untukmu, ha ha!"

Gilbert tercengang sebentar, lalu terkekeh. "Selera humormu menjadi tak terduga, Kawan. Kau cukup potensial juga."

Francis mendelik sebentar pada Antonio, lalu minum lagi. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika menurunkan kalengnya. "Kau menjadi semakin suka humor untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri, 'kan?" ia lalu menghadap Antonio. "Bagaimana kabar Bella?"

Gilbert juga ikut memperhatikan dan berhenti mengunyah.

Antonio mengerling ke arah lantai atas, ke pintu kamarnya dan Bella yang kelihatan jelas dari tempat duduknya. "Yah, masih seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Hasil terapinya belum terlalu kelihatan. Tapi setidaknya, dia tidak bermimpi buruk sesering dulu lagi."

Gilbert menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Lovino mana?"

"Dititipkan ke rumah kakak Bella, Lars. Istri Lars baru pulang dari negaranya dan membawa banyak oleh-oleh. Yeah, kalian tentu tahu, Lovino suka makanan."

"Menitipkan Lovino yang sangat kausayangi dan jarang kaulepaskan cuma karena makanan?" Francis tak yakin.

Antonio lantas tertawa getir. Dia menyandarkan diri di sofa dan mendongak. Entah apa yang ia cari di langit-langit. "Sebenarnya ... tadi pagi Bella menangis lagi sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Cecilia. Lovino sampai takut dan ikut menangis. Lalu Kirana dan Lars menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Lovino seharian."

"Kau tidak membawa Bella ke dokternya?" Gilbert, tak biasanya, berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Dokternya baru bisa dikunjungi setelah tengah hari."

Mereka semua menutup mulut, sampai akhirnya Francis yang kurang tahan dengan jeda panjang berbicara lagi, "Kurasa Bella memang harus dititipkan di tempat rehabilitasi."

Antonio tak menjawab.

"Dan," lanjut Francis. "Kau benar-benar rela bertahan untuknya? Kaubisa mencari seseorang yang lain lagi, Antonio, dan itu tidak dilarang kalau kau tidak sanggup dengan keadaan Bella sekarang. Sementara saja, sebelum dia benar-benar sembuh. Lagipula, aku tahu Lovino adalah 'anak mama'. Dia sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu, dia manja pada wanita. Tapi bukan ibu yang seperti Bella saat ini."

Suasana mendadak tegang ketika Antonio akhirnya memandang kedua sahabatnya. Gilbert menelan ludah dan meletakkan kembali stoples makanan yang ia pangku ke atas meja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Bella, meskipun kau menawarkan seribu perempuan lain yang lebih waras daripada dia," ucapnya dingin.

"Aku hanya menyarankan, 'Tonio. Mungkin kau sesekali butuh penyegaran? Kantung matamu tambah parah dan wajahmu kelihatan lelah sekali. Menjalankan pekerjaan, menjaga anak, dan merawat istri yang seperti itu pasti butuh tenaga banyak. Aku bisa membantumu. Gilbert juga, pasti."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan seperti itu. Aku akan menjaga Bella sampai sembuh, dan itu bagian dari janjiku saat menikahinya. Kalau kau berniat membuatku berselingkuh, buatlah dirimu selingkuh dari Jeanne dulu dan sakiti dia. Baru aku akan mencobanya. Dan Gilbert, jika kau ingin membantu mencarikan wanita lain untukku, ceraikan dulu Liz dan lupakan dia."

Semuanya diam dan atmosfer terasa seperti aura perang dingin. Antonio menekuri lantai dan kesepuluh jemarinya terjalin satu sama lain dengan tegang. Wajahnya suram dan tawa yang tadi lepas seperti tidak ada apa-apanya juga hangus tak bersisa.

"Yah ... maaf, itu saran yang bodoh, aku tahu itu," Francis mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dia tahu itu salahnya, tentu saja. "Maaf, 'Tonio. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berkhianat. Aku hanya menawarkan opsi, kalau-kalau kaubutuh hal lain selain yang sedang kaualami ini. Aku, sebagai teman baik, juga Gilbert, tentu tidak ingin membuatmu terpuruk sendirian."

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang tahu Antonio barusan mengembuskan napas panjang. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Antonio tersenyum tenang ke arah mereka. "Ya, jangan dipikirkan. Kau peduli dan aku seharusnya tak membenci kepedulianmu itu."

Antonio memandang lurus ke arah dinding. Gilbert dan Francis tahu apa yang sahabat mereka pikirkan. Mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian Francis menepuk pundak Antonio, "Kau tidak pernah sendirian, kaupunya kami di samping Bella dan Lovino. Ketulusanmu pada Bella akan berbuah baik suatu saat nanti, percayalah. Tetaplah percaya, karena kalau kau kehilangan kepercayaan, itu artinya kau benar-benar kehilangan hidupmu sendiri."

Antonio tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih. Bantu aku bertahan."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sepanjang persahabatan mereka, yang paling jarang meminta bantuan adalah Antonio. Dia tak pernah mengatakan 'tolong', alih-alih, dia lebih sering menolong. Dan sekarang, mereka paham, seberapa besar beban yang harus ditahan Antonio.

"Tentu, Kawan."

* * *

Setengah perjalanan menuju dokter, baru Antonio ingat percakapan tadi pagi, sebelum Lars dan Kirana mengajak Lovino ke rumah mereka. Lovino bilang dia ingin brownies. Brownies dengan cokelat khas Belgia adalah favoritnya, namun sayang sekali Bella tak bisa mencarikan cokelat itu di toko milik kenalannya dan memasakkan itu saat ini.

Louis, adik Bella, pernah bercerita tentang toko kue favorit Bella sejak remaja. Antonio mengingat-ingat alamatnya sambil menurunkan kecepatan mobil. Ketika dia mengingatnya, dia tersenyum. Jalannya sama dengan yang harus ia tempuh menuju dokter. Tak jauh setelah ia mengingat tempat itu, tibalah ia.

Dia diam sejenak setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Bella duduk menunduk di sampingnya dengan sesekali menggigiti kukunya. Antonio tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai rambut istrinya. Bella juga tampak kedinginan, dia minta dipakaikan mantel tebal favoritnya saat berangkat tadi. Melihatnya, dan memikirkannya, Antonio takkan tega meninggalkan Bella—tentu saja. Mana dia tahu seberapa lama dia di dalam toko sana? Akhirnya, tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kali, dia membawa Bella keluar.

Melintasi trotoar, di hadapannya lewat sepasang kekasih—entah suami-istri atau belum resmi—sedang berciuman. Lelakinya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang yang wanita dan wanitanya, yang berambut pendek, tertawa bahagia ketika ciuman itu melonggar sedikit.

Antonio sudah terlalu sering terbawa ke masa lalu, terlebih semenjak sakitnya Bella. Begitu mudah momen yang tak direncanakan atau diduga membawanya kembali ke ... entah, mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Atau sembilan? Sebelas? Antonio bahkan kadang lupa sudah seberapa lama dia berhubungan dengan Bella. Apalagi kalau dihitung dengan masa ketika mereka baru mengenal. Ke saat mereka pertama kali berciuman. Ke saat mereka saling menggenggam tangan sebelum Antonio minta izin pada Lars. Ketika mereka sama-sama mengucap janji. Dan saat mereka berbulan madu di pantai Spanyol tujuh setengah tahun lalu.

Antonio melangkah lagi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Bella. Lantas dia sadar bahwa dua orang tadi akhirnya duduk di bangku di depan toko kue, dan sedang memandang mereka. Si wanita tampak berbisik-bisik pada kekasihnya dan menatap Bella. Antonio mengerling pada istrinya—yang ternyata sedang memandang sekeliling dengan horor dan menggigit kukunya. Ia tampak ketakutan dan merapat pada Antonio. Napasnya cepat dan matanya berputar-putar tak karuan. Waspada pada sekitar secara berlebihan.

Antonio melotot pada si wanita. Dia tak peduli dia disebut kejam.  _Berani membicarakan yang tak wajar pada wanitaku, kau harus berhadapan denganku_. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki toko. Tak ada yang harus diurus dari dua orang yang sempat membuatnya terhanyut ke masa lalu dan membuatnya marah atas nama istrinya.

Beruntung, toko itu sedang sepi dan Antonio bisa dengan cepat mengambil kue favorit Lovino dan segera meninggalkannya. Tak sedetik pun dia biarkan lewat tanpa menggenggam tangan Bella.

Di dalam mobil, Antonio duduk menghadap Bella dan tak langsung berangkat.

"Bella. Bella."

Bella tak merespons.

Antonio lalu menggenggam wajahnya, dan menghadapkannya ke arah dirinya. Diciumnya kening Bella.

"Mungkin orang-orang mencibirmu, Sayang, tapi kau hanya sedang sakit dan kau tidak perlu orang-orang yang mengejekmu untuk membuatmu sembuh. Tenanglah, kau bisa saja dikatai oleh orang di seluruh dunia, tapi selama aku ada, dunia boleh saja berpaling darimu tapi aku akan membawamu pergi dari dunia yang jahat ini, kalau perlu," dia terkekeh lucu. Lalu diciumnya lagi di tempat yang sama. "Ya, Bella?"

Walaupun Bella tak menjawab, dia tak menyerah. Dia masih memandang Bella. "Bella, Bella," panggilnya dengan nada dilagu-lagukan. Mengingat saat mereka masih belum menikah. Saat Antonio harus mengajaknya secara diam-diam cuma untuk ke bioskop, gara-gara Lars moodnya sedang tidak baik dan melarang Bella keluar rumah.

"Bella~ kau mendengarku?" dia mengangkat dagu Bella, mencoba mengusahakan agar mata mereka bertemu.

Bella berhenti melirik ke sisi kiri—bagian yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya. "Ng," bola matanya berputar dan berhenti di wajah Antonio.

"Bella!"

"Cecilia ... Cecilia mana? Apa kau membawa Cecilia?"

"Begini," Antonio dengan tenang menceritakan. Sakit baginya untuk mengarang cerita tentang mendiang bayinya setiap kali Bella bertanya, tetapi sayangnya dia adalah lelaki yang di tangannya tidak diberikan pilihan lain. "Cecilia sudah kutitipkan pada seorang malaikat yang baiiiik sekali, yang akan membawa Cecilia ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan dia bisa bermain dengan para malaikat."

"Apa di sana anak kita akan aman dari si hantu hitam yang selalu mengincarnya?"

"Tentu saja," Antonio mengangguk cepat. Tersenyum lega. "Dia benar-benar aman. Dia tidak akan diganggu di sana."

Bella tak menjawab lagi. Antonio rasa inilah saatnya untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Sebelum dia menghidupkan mobil, digenggamnya tangan Bella. Namun ternyata wanita itu tak mau melepaskan ketika Antonio menggerakkan tangannya ke persneling. Dia memandang istrinya.

Mata Bella sedikit ke bawah. Dia menggumam, "Lovino ... Lovino mana?"

Antonio tercekat. Nama yang terucap di bibir Bella selama ini hanya Cecilia, dan seolah Lovino terhapus dari ingatannya. Dia begitu kasihan pada Lovino karena itu. Tetapi sekarang—ah, ini perubahan yang sangat baik!

"Lovino sedang di tempat kakakmu dan istrinya, Sayang. Lars dan Kirana, ingat?"

Mata Bella masih kosong, "Apa dia aman? Apa dia tidak akan diculik oleh orang yang juga ingin membawa Cecilia?"

Antonio mengangkat tangan Bella ke depan wajahnya, lalu mencium buku-buku jarinya beberapa kali. "Tidak akan. Lovino aman. Lovino anak yang kuat dan hebat, ingat? Dia akan melawan siapapun yang berusaha menculiknya! Dan, Lars juga Kirana juga pasti akan menjaganya, tentu saja. Sekarang, kita pergi jalan-jalan dulu, ya? Nanti kita bisa menjemput Lovino."

Genggaman Bella akhirnya melonggar, Antonio memahaminya sebagai bentuk kelegaan dan penerimaan. Dia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan lebih tenang sekarang.

* * *

Lovino yang sudah memiliki gejala pilek sejak awal, ternyata diajak Kirana berenang saat dia dititipkan. Kirana dan Lars sama-sama tak menyadarinya—jadi wanita yang sangat suka anak-anak itu pun memanjakan Lovino dengan membawanya ke manapun yang Lovino mau. Alhasil, dua hari setelahnya, Lovino terserang demam.

Antonio tak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang memaksanya harus datang ke kantor—setelah sekian minggu dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan semuanya dari rumah. Dia baru tahu ketika dia pulang, dia mendapati Bella berdiri di depan kotak obat, sedang menuangkan alkohol ke dalam mangkuk kecil yang sudah diisi selembar kain.

"Bella, apa yang kaulakukan? Perlu bantuan?" dia menaruh tasnya begitu saja di atas meja ruang tengah. Sempat dia tersenyum. Terapi Bella semakin menunjukkan perbaikan pada perilakunya. Dia sudah bisa memandang mata seseorang lama-lama ketika berbicara dan menyebutkan nama Antonio serta Lovino, dan Lars serta Louis sesekali. Dan ia juga jadi lebih sering keluar kamar dari yang Antonio pernah pikirkan.

"Lovino."

"Eh? Lovino kenapa?" Antonio berjalan ke dapur, mengambil minuman dari lemari es.

Bella tak menjawab. Dia telah menghilang, menaiki tangga menuju kamar di atas. Antonio yang menyadarinya segera menyusul ke atas.

"Bella?" dia menemukan pintu kamar Lovino yang setengah terbuka. Dia segera masuk. Kaki Bella terlihat dari pintu.

Bella duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sedang memeras kain dari mangkuk yang sama. Antonio mengerutkan kening, dan dia langsung menyambar tangan Bella begitu menyadari apa yang sedang istrinya lakukan.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

Menyadari bahwa emosi Bella bisa saja jadi destruktif, Antonio duduk pelan-pelan dan menurunkan tangan Bella dengan perlahan juga. Dia mengerling pada Lovino dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada wajah Lovino. Antonio meringis mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Lantas menjelaskan dengan suara rendah, Lovino sedang tertidur dengan wajah tak tenang di sampingnya. "Begini, Sayang, ini alkohol. Kau tidak boleh mengompres orang yang sedang demam dengan alkohol."

"Bukankah ini dingin? Saat kau mengobati tanganku yang tergores kemarin, kau menggunakan ini."

"Tapi fungsinya bukan untuk orang yang badannya panas. Sini," Antonio mengambil mangkuk itu pelan-pelan dari tangan Bella. Menjauhkannya ke meja di samping tempat tidur. "Ganti pakai air hangat saja, ya. Nanti aku ambilkan. Kautunggu di sini saja, ya?"

"Kenapa? Lovino sedang panas, jangan membuatnya tambah panas!"

"Bukan begitu. Begini, air hangat itu bisa menyerap panas dari tubuh Lovino, dan akan menenangkannya, juga mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Kalau alkohol, nanti kalau menetes jatuh ke matanya, berbahaya, Bella. Matanya bisa buta. Tidak mau, 'kan?"

Bella menatap Lovino sebentar. Dia bergeming sampai akhirnya Antonio memutuskan untuk pergi mengganti mangkuknya.

Cemas, tentu saja. Dia masih punya pekerjaan dan Lovino sakit, sementara Bella belum sembuh benar. Mungkin pilihan terbaiknya cuma ... yah, satu hal.

* * *

"Kukira dia sakit parah! Sial kau, menelepon dengan cara mendayu-dayu begitu—kupikir anakmu sekarat!" Gilbert mendamprat Antonio yang cuma cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Yah, cuma demam, sih, hehe. Tapi karena—sesuatu—aku tidak bisa merawatnya di rumah. Aku juga tidak mungkin terus-terusan merepotkan Lars dan Kirana yang memang sibuk. Louis juga sedang tugas di luar negeri ... jadi kurasa ini pilihan terbaik."

"Bella mana?" tanya Francis sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Sedang di kamar mandi," Antonio mengendikkan dagunya. "Lovino di sini ditemani perawat yang memang kuminta berjaga penuh, kalau aku terpaksa harus sibuk."

Francis mulai menyelidiki, "Pasti ada alasan khusus kenapa kau menempatkan anakmu yang cuma demam biasa di rumah sakit."

Antonio menarik sebuah kursi mendekati sofa yang ditempati dua sahabatnya itu, dan mulai menceritakan soal Bella yang nyaris saja mencelakakan anak mereka jika saja dia tidak pulang sore itu. Francis mendengarkannya tanpa menyela dan Gilbert juga melakukan hal serupa—meski dia jadi kelihatan terlalu aneh karena bungkam seperti ini.

Francis mengembuskan napas panjang setelah cerita singkat Antonio selesai. "Dia belum sembuh benar. Tidak kepikiran untuk menginapkannya di rehabilitasi saja, 'Tonio? Kupikir itu lebih membantu."

Rahang Antonio menegang. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku akan tetap bersama Bella, di sampingnya."

"Kau jangan egois," paksa Francis. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal kejiwaan. Kau tidak tahu cara menanganinya. Sementara itu kau sekarang sedang sibuk dan kalian punya seorang anak kecil yang butuh perhatian. Itu tidak akan lama, Antonio, dia akan segera sembuh setelah mendapatkan penanganan khusus di sana dan kalian akan kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Bella akan kesepian di sana," tegas Antonio. "Lebih baik penyembuhannya yang lambat tetapi aku selalu ada untuk Bella."

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian, terutama Bella juga, tahu," Gilbert turut angkat bicara. "Tidak usah malu, Antonio, apalagi kalau ini demi kesembuhan istrimu juga!"

"Ini bukan soal malu atau sejenisnya," Antonio mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan menarik napas dan menutup mata. "Aku hanya tidak sanggup melepaskan Bella. Aku juga akan kesepian kalau dia dibawa ke sana. Lovino saja tidak akan cukup. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk mendampingi Bella secara khusus sampai dia bisa melepaskan kepergian Cecilia."

"Kau tidak berhenti mendampinginya. Kau selalu ada bersamanya, dan kau memberikannya yang terbaik dengan cara menyerahkannya pada ahlinya," tekan Francis dengan suara yang dalam. Francis yang humoris lenyap seketika.

"Kalian tahu apa—"

"Kami memang tidak tahu," Gilbert menengahi. "Kau juga tidak tahu. Tidak tahu kapan Bella akan sembuh. Karena itu kami menyarankan yang terbaik untuknya. Rehabilitasi tidak seperti penjara. Kau juga masih bebas mengunjunginya. Semakin cepat dia dibawa, semakin cepat pula kalian bisa melewati ini semua, Antonio."

Francis menyambung segera, sebelum dipotong Antonio, "Cinta jangan buta, Antonio. Kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi Bella dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya sedetik pun. Tapi apa kau sadar, semakin lambat Bella ditangani, semakin lama pula dia menderita? Yang menderita selama ini karena sakitnya dia bukan cuma kau. Atau Lovino, yang hampir saja mengalaminya. Dialah yang sebenarnya paling menyedihkan karena dia tidak bisa beranjak dari rasa sakitnya. Dia butuh pertolongan, Antonio. Dan kau bisa memutuskan."

Antonio tercenung, lama. Menekuri lantai seolah itulah objek satu-satunya yang tertinggal di dunia yang bisa ia pandangi.

Lalu ia menyimpulkan. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Bella keluar untuk duduk di tempat tidur tambahan di dekat jendela. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah buku yang dibawa Antonio dan melihat-lihat isinya. Buku dongeng favorit Lovino—dan gambar-gambar di dalamnya cukup mendistraksi Bella. Antonio memandang istrinya dengan mata nanar, lalu cepat-cepat dia mengambil saputangan dari saku kemejanya. Dia mengusap matanya, namun semuanya tak gagal diperhatikan oleh Francis dan Gilbert.

Gilbert lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundak kawannya. Francis melakukannya dari sisi yang lain.

Antonio menekan saputangan pada kedua matanya, sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

* * *

Antonio sudah memikirkan saran Francis dan Gilbert berkali-kali, namun hingga dua hari setelah Lovino sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang, ia belum mendiskusikan hal itu sama sekali dengan Lars, Louis, dan Kirana. Tetapi ia, semakin ke sini, semakin merasa linglung. Sikap impulsifnya yang tak dinyana datang tanpa diundang membuatnya mengambil koper dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian Bella. Padahal, nyatanya dia sama sekali belum memutuskan apa dia sudah seratus persen yakin untuk mengantarkan Bella.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya di depan koper yang terbuka dan lemari yang menganga itu, dia mendengar bunyi kaca pecah dari lantai bawah. Merasa sedikit trauma dengan perilaku Bella yang nyaris mencelakakan Lovino beberapa hari lalu, dia segera menghambur ke luar. Di tengah larinya, dia melihat Lovino sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri, bermain mobil-mobilan dan tampak heran juga dengan bunyi barusan. Antonio lega. Setidaknya masalah tidak beranak-pinak.

Bella berada di ruang tengah, dengan pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di depannya dan setangkai bunga yang jatuh.

"Bella!"

Antonio menghampirinya lalu menggenggam tangan Bella, membimbingnya keluar dari lautan serpihan tajam dan kecil itu menuju sofa. Bella menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan. Antonio, mulai sedikit tenang dari rasa paniknya, mendengar isak tangis yang teredam di balik tangan itu.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kau bertemu dengan orang aneh? Tidak apa, jangan menangis, ya? Jangan menangis. Aku tidak marah karena vasnya pecah. Jangan takut, bunganya masih banyak di pekarangan belakang rumah kita. Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu. Aku akan membersihkan pecahannya sebelum Lovino datang agar dia tidak menginjaknya. Kau di sini saja, ya?" pintanya lembut, sambil mengelus kepala Bella.

Genggaman tangan Bella mengerat, "Jangan. Nanti saja. Temani aku di sini, Antonio. Jangan pergi."

Antonio terdiam. Dua hari ini, setelah Lovino keluar dari rumah sakit, Bella tidak mau bicara banyak. Dia merenung lebih lama daripada yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dalam satu hari—yang menyebabkan Antonio menjadi impulsif sebagai efeknya. Antonio menyangka Bella bertambah parah dan memang butuh rehabilitasi total. Tetapi dari cara bicaranya ini, Antonio yakin ada sedikit perubahan. Dia bisa merasakannya, lewat cara Bella menyentuhnya dan menggenggamnya—tidak kaku. Ini mirip seperti dulu.

Antonio mencueki rasa penasarannya mengapa Bella menjatuhkan vas. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi melihat Cecilia masuk ke suatu gerbang yang bercahaya putih. Lalu kau mengejarnya untukku, walau aku mencoba menghentikanmu ..."

Antonio diam mendengarkan. Kata-kata Bella adalah keajaiban meskipun kedengarannya menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

"Cecilia sudah pergi dan aku tidak ingin kau menyusulnya!" Bella menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya, menatap Antonio dengan mata basah dan ekspresi kesal. "Dan Lovino—aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan Lovino! Lars, Kirana dan Louis mungkin bisa menemaniku, tapi tidak akan pernah sama lagi kalau kau juga pergi ..." suaranya merendah, dan dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Antonio. "Sudah cukup Cecilia yang pergi, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi ..."

Antonio memeluk Bella dan menyeka punggung Bella dengan gerakan melingkar. "Semua itu hanya mimpi, Sayang. Dan aku ada di sini. Tenanglah ..."

"Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi—"

Antonio tercengang. Bella sudah bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan!

"—tapi itu tetap saja membuatku takut."

"Setidaknya mimpi itu tidak jadi nyata untuk hari ini, Bella," Antonio pun melepaskan Bella dari pelukannya, namun membingkai wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bella mau balas memandang.

"Kau masih punya aku. Dan Lovino. Kami tetap menyayangimu dan kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Cecilia mungkin sudah pergi—kaupercaya ini, 'kan?—tetapi dia selalu ada di atas sana, melihat kita. Dia masih ada, Sayang, tetapi dia tinggal di dunia yang berbeda. Ketika kau menyayangi seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan orang itu, karena dia pasti selalu ada di hatimu. Hanya terpisah jarak. Begitu pula kita dan Cecilia," Antonio benar-benar puas, karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Bella bisa diajak bicara. "Kaupercaya, Bella, bahwa Cecilia tidak benar-benar pergi dari kita, hanya saja dia berada di tempat yang lebih aman sekarang?"

Bella mengangguk lemah, dan tangannya merayap naik memegangi tangan Antonio di wajahnya. Antonio tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini lagi, sehingga dia mencium kening Bella dengan senyuman yang tak bisa ditahan.

"Cecilia sudah pergi ..." Bella menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku terus berpikir ... apa dia baik-baik saja di sana? Seseorang di dalam hatiku berkata 'ya'. Dan aku hanya bisa diam, karena aku merasa kosong. Cecilia sudah pergi dan aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku takut sendirian, Antonio, aku takut ..."

Antonio menenangkan Bella dengan mencium bibirnya. Singkat sekali. Namun dia gembira, karena bibir itu tidak lagi sekaku dan sedingin dulu. Ada sekilas sambutan hangat yang diterimanya ketika melakukan itu.

Dengan inisiatif, Antonio memanggil anak mereka, "Lovino, ke sini sebentar! Tapi jangan lari, ya!"

Lovino bukan anak yang patuh dengan mudah. Dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah seribu dan langsung memekik kaget begitu melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan, "Apa ini?!"

"Hati-hati, dasar kau ini," Antonio berjalan menghampiri dan menggendong Lovino. Dia membawanya kepada Bella lalu berkata, "Ibu mencarimu."

Lovino, yang sadar bahwa belakangan ini ibunya tidak seperti yang dulu, agak takut dan memandang waspada ketika Antonio mendudukkannya di pangkuan Bella.

Bella menatap Lovino dengan pandangan kosong, namun ketika Lovino memanggilnya, "Ibu ..." dia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus kepala Lovino.

"Apa Ibu sudah sembuh?" tanya Lovino pada Antonio, mendongak dan matanya begitu penuh harapan.

"Sedikit lagi, Lovi. Tapi jangan takut, oke? Ibu merindukanmu."

Lovino mendongak dan dia bertatapan dengan Bella. Bella tidak tersenyum, namun merangkul Lovino. "Jangan biarkan Ibu sendirian. Jangan pergi seperti Cecilia, ya, Lovi ..."

Lovino balas memeluk Bella, dan Antonio menutup mata. Dia masih belum percaya, tetapi dia bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Bella mungkin sudah mulai sembuh sejak pengobatan awalnya beberapa bulan lalu, tetapi dia masih sering belum mampu mengendalikan dirinya di saat-saat tertentu hingga ia lebih memilih diam—tetapi 'diam' itu sendiri membunuhnya karena dia kosong dan tidak mau membagi apapun yang membebaninya.

Ketika mendengar Lovino menangis, Antonio membuka matanya. Dia tertawa kecil. Anak galak ini memang kadang tak bisa diduga dinamika emosinya. Meski sering membentak dan tak patuh, dia tak jarang menangis karena hal kecil. Menanggapinya, Antonio memeluk mereka berdua. Ia menciumi wajah Bella dan Lovino, meski Lovino mencoba berontak dan mendorong wajah Antonio.

Mungkin, jika Cecilia ada di sini, hasilnya tak akan seperti ini. Mereka tak akan mengalami ini. Tetapi itu artinya mereka tak akan belajar, tak akan merasakan kesusahan yang menguji kesetiaan namun menguatkan.

Di tahap ini, Antonio merasa: mereka lulus.

* * *

Keranjang rajutan Bella masih bertengger di nakas, Antonio yakin Bella melihatnya namun wanita itu tetap tidak menyentuhnya. Dia sedang membaca buku resep makanan yang dulu begitu disukainya. Mungkin sedang mencoba menggali ingatan atau menyembuhkan perasaannya sendiri. Antonio duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan tersenyum.

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan Bella sembuh benar. Dia lebih memilih mengungkapkannya sebagai 'perkembangan yang jauh lebih berarti'. Perjalanan terjal mereka mungkin sudah selesai, tapi masih ada arus—yang tidak ia tahu apakah kuat atau tidak—yang harus dilewati untuk lulus seratus persen.

Antonio tak mengelak dia sudah sangat sering memikirkan untuk memiliki anak lagi sebagai pengobat lara setelah kepergian Cecilia, tetapi dia tahu Bella tak mungkin siap bahkan mungkin untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Dia memilih untuk menyingkirkan itu, dan mencukupkan Lovino sebagai anak tunggal yang tentu bisa jadi pelipur kesedihan mereka.

"Antonio."

Lelaki itu tersentak. "Ah, ya?"

"Aku ingin memasakkan ini untuk Lovino," dia menunjuk sebuah resep olahan sayuran hijau yang dicampur dengan daging dan sosis, dan disajikan dengan  _garlic bread_  dan mayones pedas. "Boleh?"

Antonio tertawa kecil setelah membaca resepnya baik-baik, "Itu pedas dan berasa bawang putih, Bella. Lovino benci pedas dan bawang putih. Dia akan marah-marah kalau menemukan bawang di makanannya."

Bella tertegun. "Aku suka pedas. Dan kau juga. Kenapa dia tidak?"

Memori dan pemikiran Bella belum wajar sepenuhnya, dan Antonio memaklumi. "Ia anak angkat, bukan? Jadi wajar kalau dia berbeda jauh dengan kita."

"Oh ... iya ..."

Antonio menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu bersandar di bahu Bella. "Dia memang jauh berbeda, tetapi dia tetap anak kita, hm?"

"Kalau begitu, kalau kita punya anak sendiri lagi, apa dia akan suka makanan ini?"

"Tentu saja," Antonio menjawil pipi Bella beberapa kali. Ucapan itu membuatnya gemas dan semakin bersemangat untuk tahu seberapa jauh Bella berkembang.

"Nanti aku ingin memasakkan ini untuk adik Cecilia."

"Kausuka tampilan masakan itu, ya?" tanya Antonio sambil menahan rasa gemasnya. Sajian masakan di buku itu memang sangat menarik dan warnanya begitu cerah, wajar jika itu membangkitkan semangat Bella.

"Iya."

"Adik Cecilia, katamu?" Antonio tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku ... memang takut. Nanti ... mungkin nanti saja. Tapi aku takut kesepian ... kata dokter itu ... kalau aku takut kesepian, aku harus mencari lebih banyak orang sebagai temanku ..."

Bella memang memiliki suatu komunitas yang terbentuk karena mereka semua hobi memasak, namun Antonio yakin Bella belum bisa sepenuhnya kembali ke sana karena keadaannya. Antonio rasa Bella tahu hal ini, jadi dia menyuarakannya.

"Kita bisa memiliki anak lagi, aku yakin," Antonio melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Bella. "Tapi nanti, kalau kau sudah tidak takut lagi. Tetapi, Bella, tahukah kau? Untuk menghilangkan rasa takut itu, kau tidak harus menunggu waktu untuk menghapusnya. Kau bisa menyingkirkannya sendiri dengan cara melakukan apa yang kau takutkan. Maka kau berhasil mengalahkannya, ha ha ha!"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Jadi ... aku harus punya anak lagi?"

"Bukan 'harus', Sayang. 'Sebaiknya', itu yang lebih tepat. Keputusannya tergantung padamu, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kaubisa memilihnya, tetapi kusarankan agar jangan terlalu memikirkannya karena itu akan membebanimu. Santailah, jangan stres, dan ingatlah, kau selalu bisa membaginya denganku. Katakan apapun yang membuatmu takut. Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku ingin berhenti takut dari sekarang ... aku ingat, Antonio ... orang berjubah hitam yang selalu membawa Cecilia itu berkata bahwa dia adalah rasa takutku. Dia selalu merebut Cecilia ... aku benar-benar ingin menyingkirkannya."

"Begini. Ingatlah, bahwa kau tidak perlu ketakutan kehilangan seseorang. Karena dalam hidupmu, kau tidak pernah hanya memiliki satu orang saja. Dan Tuhan selalu menemanimu. Sekali orang itu datang, dia tak akan pernah pergi jika kau benar-benar menyayanginya. Rasa takut itu tidak perlu sampai membuatmu jatuh, karena sebenarnya kekuatanmu untuk terus mencoba membahagiakan dirimu lebih besar dari itu."

"Membahagiakan diriku ..." Bella melamun sebentar. "Caranya?"

Antonio menggenggam jari-jemari Bella, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Aku memang tidak akan memaksamu, tapi aku tetap boleh mengatakannya, 'kan? Kita bisa mencoba untuk punya anak lagi."

Bella diam dalam waktu lama.

"Ayo, tidur saja," ajak Antonio dan mencium pelipis Bella. "Kaubisa memikirkannya lain kali. Jangan bebani dirimu sekarang."

Bella ikut berbaring bersama Antonio, dia menutup mata. Antonio merangkul tubuh Bella.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar tertidur, Bella berucap. "Ya, Antonio. Aku ingin mengusir rasa takutku secepatnya."

Antonuo tersenyum bahkan hingga dia terlelap. Dia lupa menanggalkan senyumannya, yang terkubur di antara helai-helai rambut Bella.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: dalam segi psikologi/ilmu jiwa, aku tahu fic ini ada cacatnya dan alur penyelesaiannya terlalu cepat untuk seseorang seringkali yang nggak bisa membedakan kenyataan. but ... in every field, there will always be miracle, right? dan alasan kenapa aku nggak menampilkan alur yang runut secara ilmiah soal penyakit bella adalah 1) jadinya nanti multichap yang puaaanjang; 2) aku sedang pengen menekankan pesan moralnya dan bukan melulu tentang hasil riset ilmiah; 3) sekali lagi, selalu ada keajaiban di setiap hal, logic enough, ne?

btw, judulnya  _ **laat haar gaan**_ itu bahasa belanda, artinya  _ **let her go**_. terinspirasi dari mana? yaaaap judul soundtrack frozen muaaahahaha. then fyi aja, ga penting2 amat sih hehe tapi aku selalu ngebayangin OC filipina kalo soal 'anak perempuan spabel', karena kalo anak laki2, udah pasti Romano lah wwww (filipina pernah jadi koloni spanyol kan). jadi, cecilia di sini, bisa dibayangkan adalah OC filipina~

maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya. dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca! o/


End file.
